


Shuichi and Shuichi

by KokiPanta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crying, Drooling, Eventual Wholesomeness, Friendship, Gen, Mentioned Characters, Not a Love Story, Pregame Shuichi is a perv, Shuichi and his past self become friends, Shuichi learns to love himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokiPanta/pseuds/KokiPanta
Summary: Shuichi wakes up one morning to find a strange boy that looks just like him, except the boy is wearing a blazer and the same shitty black hat Shuichi discarded ages ago. At first Shuichi hates the boy with his weird perversions and his constant chatter about sex, murder and death, however eventually Shuichi makes peace with the strange stranger that looks like him and he slowly begins to bond with the creepiest parts of himself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Shuichi and Shuichi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So, i'm still working on this fanfic and am almost done so i will be posting more within the next week, maybe less since i write everyday. Anyways, I kinda decided to post this as a teaser for my future chapters so please comment if you enjoyed the first chapter and would like to see more! :D
> 
> -KokiPanta

NOT a ship fanfic, since that would be weird and they’re the same person, however I am portraying them in this fan fiction as separate individuals. 

Notices/Warnings:  
-Many sexual/intimate scenes.  
-Conversation and description of sex, murder, and death.  
-Pregame Shuichi still has all his memories of the other characters. -In-game Shuichi doesn’t remember anything outside of his fabricated past, pregame Shuichi was not part of that fabricated past.

Chapter 1.

Shuichi stirred in his bed, slowly waking up, his morning dose of fear creeping into his stomach as he unconsciously thought about what the day would entail. Shuichi sighed before pulling his arms out from under his covers and stretching them wide, groaning. As he stretched he felt his left hand touch something. Something that shouldn’t be in a persons bed. For a second he thought he was dreaming still and he was just touching a pillow that felt like a person because he wasn’t fully awake yet, but as he reached back for a second feel, still not opening his eyes, he was positive he felt..a nose….shoulders…and a back. This person was turned away from Shuichi, Shuichi concluded in his mind.

Shuichi shot up, opening his eyes and looking over to the person, expecting to see Kokichi or something because he is the only one who seems like the type to do shit like that. However Shuichi was met with a view that seemed unreal. Sleeping next to him was a boy who looked exactly like Shuichi, he had the same blue hair and wore the same shitty black hat that Shuichi got rid of a while ago, except the boys outfit appeared to be a blazer rather than Shuichi’s usual uniform. 

Shuichi was shocked, he must be dreaming right? This doesn’t make sense. Shuichi listened to his own panic-filling breathing, along with the boys soft, blissful breathing, signifying that he was a living being, not a hallucination.  
Shuichi reached down to touch the boys pale cheek, his skin tone exact to Shuichi’s. He jumped back at the familiar touch of skin, the feeling all too real to be fake. This boy was definitely a person not a dream or hallucination.

Shuichi’s hand continued to hover over the boys face before suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the boy quickly whipped around, grabbing Shuichi’s hand and pinning him to the bed. Shuichi was terrified at the view of the boys face. The boy had the exact same eye color, eye shape, face shape, everything. The boy looked exactly like Shuichi. Shuichi watched in horror as the boy got extremely close to his face, keeping his wrists pinned above Shuichi’s head. Shuichi continued to watch speechlessly, blushing a little as the boy continued to slowly get closer and closer as if he were in slow motion, before the two were just half and inch from touching noses. 

“Im Shuichi Saihara, nice to meet’cha” The boy said seductively. 

A few moments pasted before Shuichi let out an ear ringing scream, shutting his eyes tightly in fear. He hoped that the boy would be so shocked by his scream that he would let Shuichi’s wrists go so that he could run away but wasn’t the case, instead the boys grip got tighter than ever.

“Jeez, you sound like a girl when you scream Shuichi. I kinda like it.” The boy whispered, brushing his lips against Shuichi’s as he spoke.

“GET OFF ME YOU WEIRD PERVERT!” Shuichi yelled using his freed legs to kick the boy in the gut, knowing that that would definitely make him let go. The boy went tumbling to the floor, rolling before springing up again. 

Shuichi scooted backwards away from the boy in fear. What was this? What was happening? Is this boy gonna do something to me? He said his name was Shuichi, and how does he know my name?! 

“Ouch. That really hurt.” The boy said lowly, whipping a line a drool that was running down from the corner of his mouth. He was clearly turned on by the pain. 

Shuichi breathed out shakily, its okay, I don’t think he’ll hurt me, he’s just unpredictable…and really, really perverted…

“C-can we just have a normal conversation and get things straight?  
M-maybe without you pinning me down and being…creepy?” Shuichi asked sitting cross-legged on his bed politely.

“Sure, Shuichi.” The boy giggled, plopping down on the bed next to Shuichi.

There were a few moments of silence as Shuichi watched the boy who couldn’t keep his eyes from wondering. 

“U-um so, who are you..exactly..and h-how do you know my name?” Shuichi asked shakily, watching the boy as he eyed Shuichi’s body as if it were a three course meal. 

“I already told you stupid, my name is Shuichi Saihara.” The boy spoke angrily.

“Y-yeah I know, but I-im Shuichi Saihara….” Shuichi said protesting against the boys angry words.

“I know! You are me in the future, and i’m you in the past, a.k.a before Danganronpa. Im actually quite happy that your me because I’ve always wanted to be on Danganronpa and who knew that just an extra year would give me such a hot body…” The boy explained, his eyes trailing lower again as he finished his sentence. 

“W-what?! Theres no way we’re the same person! I-i would never like Danganronpa or be a creep like you!” Shuichi stuttered.

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” The boy said brushing off the insults.

“Well first, let’s get our names straight, ill be Shuichi, you can be Saihara okay?” Shuichi said, trying to get a handle on things.  
“Thats stupid, why can’t I be Shuichi? Im the OG Shuichi! You came after me, so I deserve our first name.” Saihara protested, glaring at Shuichi as he spoke.

“I-its fine, it’ll just be temporary o-okay?” Shuichi said, wanting to calm Saihara, even though he had no intention of revisiting the name topic.

“Yeah, sure okay.” Saihara huffed.

“So, how did you get here?” Shuichi asked, finally feeling a little more comfortable with his other self now that he had calmed down.

“I dunno. All I remember was getting dressed and going back to my apartment after sex with Kokichi-chan, and then I just plopped down on my couch and fell asleep..?” Saihara said, squinting at the ceiling, deep in thought.

“I-uh..what? Theres a lot wrong with that sentence…” Shuichi mumbled, extremely concerned. 

“What do’ya mean?” Saihara asked completely confused.

“W-well, first off, just by going to sleep why all of a sudden would you just appear here and y-you were totally unfazed! You just whipped around, put your hands all over me and then introduced yourself with my name!” Shuichi began.

“I’ve seen this kinda ‘meet my future self’ type stuff in si-fi movies all the time so I was pretty excited and wasted no time to dive right in.” Saihara explained, grinning excitedly at Shuichi. 

“O-okay, and then second, how do you know Kokichi….and…what you said…does that mean that i-im not…a virgin…?” Shuichi asked shyly, picking at scabs on his hands nervously. 

“Hahaha! You’re funny Shuichi! Yes, of course I know Kokichi, he’s my ‘friend with non consensual benifits’ !” Saihara explained, making quotes with his hands as he told Shuichi his term for his disturbing relationship with Kokichi. 

Shuichi sat there taken a back by Saihara’s words. But before he could speak he continued talking  
“And no, you’re most definitely not a virgin, especially since we’re the same person so I guess every time I’ve done it, it counts for you too. What is that like….50 plus times? I don’t know…..hmm ah…” Saihara laughed before getting lost in thought about how many times he’s had sex.

Shuichi continued to sit there staring at Saihara as he continued to think. Shuichi was a little disheartened to find out that he wasn’t a virgin because he wanted to save his first time for Kaede since he cared about her so deeply, well used to want….she’s dead now.

“A-anyways lets just stop talking about…that…for now. I want to know if the others can see you too.” Shuichi said suddenly, pulling himself out of his disheartening thoughts. 

“Ooooooh~ I get to meet the other cast?!” Saihara asked excitedly, smiling widely like a child opening gifts on Christmas. 

“Y-yeah..i guess.” Shuichi nodded, wasting no time to turn around and put his shoes on. 

“C’mon! Let’s go! Let’s go!” Saihara yelled jumping up and down by the door, like a child, eager to leave.

“O-okay, i’m coming.” Shuichi said, walking over to the door speedily. 

This is gonna be one heck of a trip with this guy, Shuichi thought to himself, sighing heavily as he opened the door and watched Saihara dash out like a wild animal being uncaged. 

“W-wow! The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles is so much better than I expected!” Saihara said, brushing his fingertips against the overgrown walls as the two walked down to the courtyard, where most people would be at this time. 

“I….guess.” Shuichi mumbled, he really, really hated this gross, overgrown, dome covered school. 

As Saihara and Shuichi stepped out into the sunny courtyard, a few familiar figures were spotted.

“NO WAY!! THERES KIIBO!! OH MY GOD I LOVE HIMMM!!!” Saihara yelled excitedly like a child as soon as he laid his eyes on the robot, who was chatting with Miu and Gonta. 

Shuichi rolled his eyes. Jeez…what a guy. 

“Have you.. or do you….ever wonder…what it would be like to have sex with a robot?” Saihara whispered, turning around to Shuichi and covering the side of his mouth with a hand to obscure his whispering.

“W-what?! No! Thats so gross…” Shuichi replied, absolutely disgusted with the boys question, though….he would be lying if he said it hadn’t crossed his mind once or twice.

“Sure, okay..haha” Saihara said sarcastically, before continuing to walk out into the courtyard. 

Shuichi watched as Miu glanced over and shot him a small smile and wave. Shuichi blushed and waved back. Wait….she didn’t notice Saihara…does that mean that others can’t see him? Or was she just so focused on me that she didn’t notice a new face roaming around. 

“I-is that Kokichi-chan?” Saihara asked himself as he stopped in the middle of the walkway, eyes locked on an all too familiar purple-haired boy in the distance. 

Oh right, apparently Kokichi and Saihara have a history together…Shuichi thought to himself as he trotted over to where Saihara was stopped. 

“Uhm, yeah, you said you two knew each other?” Shuichi asked, stoping along side the other boy, who was literally the exact same height. 

“Y-yeah!! It is him! I missed him so…much…ahh..” Saihara said, before his words began to turn into moans as he watched Kokichi from a distance as he talked and laughed with Himiko and Tenko. 

Shuichi looked over to see Saihara who was staring at Kokichi with love filled eyes, trying to hide his drooling with a hand, but to no avail as his fingers began to slip into his mouth, making him look even more weird. 

“What a cute new outfit, h-huh…Shuichi…?” Saihara said lowly, eyes practically outlining Kokichi’s figure in the distance. 

So creepy. So, so, creepy. Those were the only words Shuichi could think in his head as we watched Saihara moan and drool as he stared at Kokichi. 

They stood there for a few minutes as he watched Saihara, before a familiar voice called Shuichi’s name.

“Heyyy!! Saihara-chan!!! Heyy!” Shuichi suddenly heard Kokichi call in the distance, before he began to wave and run towards the two.

“Hey Kokichi…”  
“Kokichi-chan!” Saihara and Shuichi said at the same time. 

Kokichi suddenly leapt into Shuichi’s arms, signifying that Saihara was most likely invisible to the others.

Shuichi patted Kokichi’s back trying to push him off himself as he heard Saihara growl in anger next to them. Not good. Who knows what this guy is capable of…

“H-how are y-you..?” Shuichi asked hesitantly, constantly glancing between Kokichi and Saihara, trying to predict what he might do through his facial expressions.  
“Im fine. Why do you keep glancing to your right? Is something there?” Kokichi asked, curious and confused. 

This seemed to anger Saihara even more. Shuichi suddenly felt the same anger Saihara was pumping out fill his system as well, as if they were sharing emotions. 

“I think you should go Kokichi.” Shuichi snapped suddenly. Feeling a mix of fear and anger. 

“Yeah..go!” Saihara growled next to Shuichi.

“Wha..? D-did I do something wron-” Kokichi began, before being interrupted by loud echoing slap and a sharp, stinging pain consuming all feeling in his left cheek.

“I said go.” Shuichi said lowly, trying containing anger that wasn’t his. What was going on?! Stop! Stop! I didn’t want to do that! Shuichi yelled in his head unable to speak anymore. He felt like a device being overridden by a virus. 

Saihara snickered  
“Good, good, he’s been punished enough for now, we’ll do more later but let’s go now I guess before someone starts to question you.” Saihara said simply, grabbing Shuichi by the arm and pulling him away, as Shuichi continued to stare at Kokichi who was slouched over, in attempt to cover the tears that began to stream down his face as he held his cheek, trying to understand what just happened.

Shuichi continued to remain still and empty as he allowed himself to be dragged away, no one noticing. However, as soon as they got into the hallway, Shuichi snapped.

Slamming Saihara against the wall, Shuichi started yelling and questioning him. 

“What the hell was that?! Did you make me do that?! Kokichi must hate me now! I didn’t want to slap him, it-it was like I was possessed..!” Shuichi yelled, angry that he allowed himself to do something like that.

“Oh, sorry, did you not know that we share the same feelings and if I have a strong enough will I can control your actions? Jeez, guess I forgot sorry. We are the same person after all.” Saihara responded casually, a grin slowly creeping onto his face. 

“Ugh you’re such a disgusting asshole you know that?” Shuichi snarled, backing off, before beginning to start walking down that hallway. 

“I guess that means you’re a disgusting asshole too, I mean, after all we are the same person.” Saihara said, walking up next to Shuichi as they walked back to Shuichi’s dorm. 

“STOP SAYING THAT!” Shuichi snapped, before running off in anger. Saihara and I can’t be the same person right? N-no way! Shuichi yelled in his head, tears beginning to form, as he sprinted down the hallway, leaving Saihara in the dust. It had only been a few hours since the two met and Shuichi was already breaking, and all he wanted to do was hide away in the safety of his dorm, but of course Saihara now lives with him so its not like he can avoid him. 

Shuichi quickly ran into his dorm and shut the door, locking it and sighing. 

“Okay, its okay…..its okay…” Shuichi mumbled to himself in attempt to calm himself down. 

Shuichi began to walk to the bathroom, feeling his eyes sting with an all to familiar sting, signifying that tears were about to flow out. Shuichi’s steps to the bathroom began to slow to a stop as he cried, standing in the center of his dorm, sniffling and rubbing his eyes and cheeks red. Suddenly, unaware of his surroundings, Shuichi felt two hand snake around his waist and his chest, Shuichi knew exactly who it was.  
“Hey, did you think you could run from me?” Saihara said whispered creepily, moving the hand on Shuichi’s chest to his left ear, lightly tracing it. 

Shuichi sniffled again, feeling defeated. There was no point in trying to get upset now, it seemed as if they were stuck together. 

“G-get off me…cant you just…l-l leave? I want to be alone….and sleep a little……” Shuichi sniffled, shimming out of Saihara’s grip and trudging over to his bed, plopping down.

“Awe, you’re so cute! No, I cant leave, I am you, why cant you understand that already?” Saihara asked dumbly, sitting down on the bed next to the curled up and crying Shuichi.

“I-i-i-i cant *hic* h-handle this anymore…” Shuichi cried into his mattress. 

“Ha, ha, too bad. You’re so weak Shuichi. We literally just met this morning, it’s only been a day.” Saihara mocked, making Shuichi feel even worse. 

Shuichi laid still for a few minutes, though it felt like hours as he felt Saihara’s eyes looming over him predatorily. 

Soon enough Saihara got bored and decided he would try to give Shuichi a pep talk of something so they can just get on with this already. Shuichi really was a loser..

“Hey. Look at me.” Saihara said, kneeling down at the end of the bed ad tapping Shuichi on the knee until the boy sat up, revealing his tear-stained pale face. 

Shuichi groaned, before sitting up and looking down at Saihara who was smiling and Shuichi almost felt a little comforted at the sight.  
“W-what..?” Shuichi asked.

“Listen, you and I, are stuck together and there’s nothing we can do about it until I find away to go back home.” Saihara said, pointing at Shuichi and then himself as he explained that they were stuck together. 

“Y-yeah…i guess you’re right…” Shuichi mumbled in agreement, nodded his head slightly as he slouched over, staring at Saihara’s comforting smile. 

“So, stop crying okay? You can feel, but it won’t do anything for you or for me, and it will just make everything worse, so yeah I guess i’m kinda creepy I get that a lot but since we’re stuck I guess you’re just gonna have to accept that huh?” Saihara said calmly, laying down the facts for Shuichi, before reaching up and wiping any more falling tears with his thumb. 

Shuichi leaned into the touch, closing his eyes, feeling sudden warmth blossom in the cold palm that was touching him as he laid into it. 

“T-thanks, Saihara..” Shuichi whispered, smiling weakly, before letting go of the boys hand. 

“N-no problem.” Saihara smiled, standing up and patting Shuichi’s back. It felt good to be kind and help others.. Saihara thought to himself as he watched Shuichi’s hope be restored. 

“Now…lets get changed and go to bed okay?” Saihara said, walking over to Shuichi’s closet to see what he had in terms of clothes. I guess one good thing about being the same person is that you can fit into the same things.

Saihara flung open the closet doors to see multiples of Shuichi’s pinstriped uniform hanging from the bar at the top of the closet. His eyes then moved down to see 5 drawers all labeled with different clothing items:

1- Boxers  
2- Plain Shirts  
3- Long Sleeve Shirts  
4- Hats  
5- Cologne 

Saihara scanned the drawers, before pulling open the ‘Boxers’ labeled drawer. Inside was filled with different pattern underwear, some plaid, some plain, some tye-dye, some striped, and some others. Saihara skimmed through and pulled out a pair of plain black underwear before closing the drawer and moving to the ‘Plain Shirts’ drawer.

Saihara dug through the drawer of plain shirts of various colors as he listened to Shuichi brushing his teeth and humming in the bathroom.

Saihara had finished picking out his pajamas - a white shirt and black boxers- before closing the closet and walking over to the bed. Shuichi walked out of the bathroom and over to the closet as well before pausing, looking over at Saihara who was undoing his tie. 

“I-is it okay for us to change in front of each other..?” Shuichi asked nervously, continuing to look over at Saihara who had stopped changing to listen to what Shuichi had to say. 

“Yeah? Why not? I mean we look the same…everywhere…if you know what I mean haha.” Saihara joked, before resuming his changing process, now undoing his collared shirt. 

Shuichi sighed before pulling out a pajama set that he always wore, which consisted of a long sleeve shirt and sleep-shorts. 

Shuichi began to take off his jacket and pants, folding them neatly into his closet, leaving him in his boxers and white collared shirt. Shuichi continued to face the closet, not wanting to see Saihara change or expose much of himself to Saihara. 

Shuichi quickly finished changing before closing the closet doors and turning around to see Saihara had already gotten into the small queen-sized bed, passed out. How did he go unnoticed? Im usually much sharper then that…Shuichi asked himself before shaking his head, ridding the thought before silently walking over to his side of the bed and getting in.  
It felt a little weird to sleep with yourself but what part of Saihara showing up hasn’t been weird? 

Shuichi sighed before reaching over to his nightstand, pressing the off button on the dorm lights before curling up to Saihara’s warm back, allowing the warmth to gently rock him to sleep.  
What a day it's been.


End file.
